


Complex Love

by AgentRaichu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alien Technology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Burns, Captivity, Collars, Comedy, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, Falling In Love, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, Hand Jobs, Hurt, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Killer Robots, Kinks, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Passion, Protective Steve Rogers, Psychological Torture, Rimming, Robots, Rough Sex, SHIELD, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Steve Angst, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tattoos, Tony Angst, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Tony, Torture, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRaichu/pseuds/AgentRaichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knew he loved Tony, and Tony knew that he loved Steve. So, this is what happens! (Sorry, that's all I have to say)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complex Love

**Author's Note:**

> D - Hello!!! This is our very first and longest roleplay and it's still going on~!!! Plus, I'm pretty sure I missed a lot of tags, so be prepared for things that aren't tagged.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

"Are you serious!!!" both Clint and Tony just about yelled at the same time. Thor just finished telling them (and Steve, who wasn't listening anymore) about how back in Asgard, he could simply win one battle and women would be practically falling into his lap. How he could spend an entire night satisfying several maidens at a time. Clint encouraged Thor to go on with the story, to get into the juicy details, when Steve stood up from the couch, walking swiftly out of the room. Tony watched him go out of the corner of his eye. 

They were all so infuriating!! They were so comfortable with talking openly about their.....exploits....Steve shuddered as he headed down to the gym. 

He hadn't been.....What did they call it..?...'laid' in a long time. Sure it got to him sometimes, but the super soldier didn't think it was very important. 

Unless the insufferable Iron Man was around. Then suddenly the American Icon couldn't stop staring at the way the engineer's hands worked so finely on his machines, or the way his ass looked in his jeans while he contorted to reach a wire, or the pure concentration he put into his work. 

Steve cursed as he busted a punching bag, making it fly into the wall. This wasn't helping at all. Back in the 40's, thoughts like these would land him a place in a mental institute for sure. He never really had a problem with same sex relationships.....He just never expected to WANT one....

He sighed as he toweled off, heading to the showers.

Tony smiled to himself as he watched the bag split open as it hit the wall. He was standing right outside the gym door, peering over the corner. The only reason Tony ever participated in those conversations with the other avengers was to watch Steve get mad and storm out of the room whenever the brunette brought up his last female friend. Steve, however, was too deep in his thoughts to realize that Tony followed him down here this time. 

Steve caught his breath as he threw the towel in the laundry chute. He began stripping on the way to the showers, thinking he was alone, and revealing his extremely toned body. He massaged his neck as he headed to the shower stall, grumbling to himself. "Ridiculous.....gay sex shouldn't be such a big deal....Tony...He wouldn't like...Old-fashioned...Virgin....Damn twenty-first century...." 

Tony felt his heart skip a beat, his mouth went dry. As the blonde disappeared into the shower stall, Tony followed him, sneaking right outside the stall.He heard his name.......  
He took a quiet deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew he had hidden feelings for the super soldier but he never actually thought about sex with him.......He usually just took out his sexual frustration on women, but still.....He peered over the stall door as Steve turned on the water. 

At the moment, the blonde was pondering if he'd actually like the sex...and how it would be...He sighed. This was going downhill fast. He quickly washed himself free of sweat, but that didn't distract him from his growing issue. This time instead of turning the water cold to rid himself of his erection, he let his hand stray down his chest. As the tips of his fingers brushed his nipples, and his blunt nails dragged down his abs, Steve's cheeks bled into a light pink. This was usually embarrassing, but for some reason, right now, he felt even more embarrassed about it. Little did he know it was due to the brown eyes latched onto him. Steve quickly gave into his curiosity and let his finger stray towards his hole as he stroked his erection slowly.

Tony's breath caught in his throat. Steve was.....touching himself. If that wasn't the hottest thing he's ever saw....He licked his lips and continued watching. His pants were feeling impossibly tight and he kinda needed relief. As he tried to slip his hand down, it hit something cold and the sound of metal on metal rang through the air. Shit!!! He hit the handle of the door!! Tony moved away quickly, ducking to the side so he was in front of the neighboring stall, holding his breath. 

Steve froze, turning his head to look outside the stall. "Who's there?!?!"

Tony stayed still for a moment before responding,"Hey, Cap."

"Tony?"

"Yeah."

"What're you doing down here?"

"Ugh, about to jump in the shower...." That's a believable excuse, right?

Steve chuckled,"Now I know that's a lie. Why would you wanna take a shower down here when you have a luxury one up on your floor?"

Tony cursed silently. Steve was right. So much for excuses.....He stood up, moving to look up over the shower stall. "I was just watching, you know,"he said, tilting his head to the side. He exhaled slowly.He tried to focus on the blush that was spread across the blonde's face and those beautiful blue eyes. Why did he have to stop! He wanted to watch Steve touch himself, over and over. 

"You were....watching?" Steve said slowly. He turned away from Tony, blushing even more. Surely he wasn't watching him, right? "What ughh..What were you watching,"he asked. 

"You, of course."

Oh shit...."W-Why?" He was shivering despite the warm water flowing down his body.

Tony licked his lips, taking the chance,"Because you're so damn hot, that's why."

Steve's entire face felt like it was on fire, and his heart felt like it stopped. Did he really....just say that...??"Y-You think..?"

"Oh yeah, definitely,"Tony smirked, slipping out of his shirt and tossing it to the ground. It sounded like Steve wanted this to him. He unbuckled his pants, letting them slip to his ankles. "So, you wouldn't mind me joining you in there, would you?" Before Steve could even answer, he opened the stall door, slipping inside. 

Steve squeaked,"Wha-...N-No, wait, Tony......" He was lost for words. Was Tony actually doing this? Did he.....? He tried to turn fully away from the brunette but he couldn't take his eyes of him. His eyes strayed down his chest, stopping though as he reached his stomach. He can't look.....Tony was his teammate, there was no way they could do this, it didn't matter what Steve felt. 

Tony sighed at the blonde's uncertainty. The great, noble Captain America didn't want to admit his feelings that easily. Well then.....Tony would just have to make him...The billionaire stalked right up to him, sticking a hand down to wrap around his erection.He whistled," Looks like you're having a little trouble, mind if I help?"

Steve jumped," Ha!!? Tony?!!!!" Oh god, he was actually doing this!!!!! He bit his lip as his hips acted on their own, thrusting a bit into Tony's hand. He couldn't think with his skilled hands touching him like this! 'Fuck it,' he thought. He reached out and thumbed at Tony's nipples, stroking his chest. 

"Ah yeah, there you go,"Tony praised. He moved his hand faster on Steve and felt his cock grow harder under his hand. His own twitched as he grabbed the blonde's hand from his chest and moved it lower down his body. He needed this right now!

Steve moaned softly, following Tony's hand as he made him wrap it around his cock. Finally, he snuck a look down there and was a little surprised. He was bigger than he thought. He pulled him closer, tilting his head up and kissing him passionately. He stopped thinking about anything except how good that felt. He got tugged down a bit as Tony wrapped his free hand around his neck, pushing his tongue deep into the blonde's mouth. It made Steve groan. His tongue was fucking devious.He twisted his hand as he sucked at Tony's tongue, breathing heavier than when he was working out. He broke the kiss as he wrapped one of his hands around both of their cocks. "You drive me crazy,"he breathes, nipping at his ear. 

"Oh really?"Tony responds breathlessly. He would've thought that being frozen for 70 years would kinda destroy your kissing skills, but Steve......That was totally different. he moved his hand away from the blonde's erection as he took over, trailing it around his body to grab his ass. "You know,"he leaned closer," I could probably do a better job than your finger."

"Mmmnh,"Steve moans as he feels his ass get squeezed. Why did that feel so good? Almost possessive......"Y-you saw...?"...Why was he even asking that..? He knew Tony saw him, the brunette told him he did! 

"Yea I did,"he said, moving his finger to Steve's entrance. He leaned in right close to his ear and whispered,"and I have to say Cap, it was nice watching you,"he shoved one finger in harshly,"force yourself open for me. Makes my job a hell of a lot easier."

Steve's head fell back against the tiles of the stall with a 'clunk' as he gasps brokenly. He hisses at the burn but rocks his hips into it, wanting more. "Ahh, fuck, Tony!" His language slipped at the filthy words coming out of his mouth. Tony just smiled and thrust his finger in and out. After a few times, he removes his finger to spit on his hand, then adds another digit, pushing them both into the blonde.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Tony mumbled against the side of his neck. 

"Y-yeah??" Steve manages, as Tony slides a third finger in. The stretch was tight without lube, but spit would have to do. 

"Ha...Oh yeah,"He pushed the blonde fully against the wall, grinding into him as Steve's arms wrap around his shoulders. His erection was becoming painful without his hand on it anymore."I've been wanting you for a while,"he finishes. 

Steve hisses at the cold tiles against his back,"Tony...Please now." He drops his head, sucking a mark into Tony's shoulder. He couldn't get enough of him, couldn't get close enough. He couldn't care less his first time would be fast, hard, rough, and in a damn shower. He idly wondered if Tony knew he was taking Captain America's virginity... it was actually kind of funny, in a way.

Tony chuckled and pulled his fingers out, bringing Steve right out of his own thoughts and back to the rather wet present. He spit into his hand again and coated himself, then grabbed Steve's legs up, making them wrap around his waist. He positioned himself, and pushed in slowly. 

Steve hated to admit it, but he whined. Captain America himself full on whined into Tony's neck as he was stretched open. He bit into olive skin, trying to muffle his embarrassingly loud sounds and not succeeding that much. His cock throbbed between his legs as he tightened them around the billionaire's waist.

Once Tony was fully seated inside Steve, he took a minute to catch his breath and let the blonde get used to the feeling. After, he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in harshly, pushing Steve against the wall again. He kept doing that, going a little faster each time, accurately smashing into his sweet spot every time.

The Captain moaned, nails raking down Tony's back as his body was brutally used in the best way possible. "Ha-ah, ah! Uhnn, nnnhaaah, T'ny.."Steve lost control of his voice, and his moans spilled unbridled from his kiss swollen lips. His head jerked back again with a surprised, "Tony!!" when he struck his sweet spot once more. This time, his head had moved with enough force to crack the tile, which didn't hurt the super soldier at all.

Tony kept at it, happy with the noises he managed to rip out of Steve. He was so tight, but it felt so good! He reached down and grabbed Steve's erection in his hand, pumping it in time with his ruthless thrusts. It made Steve groan highly, tightening his legs around the brunette. 

"Nnn-nnah, Tony!' Steve gasped out without warning," T-tony, close, le'go-fuuuck."

"Nah..I don't t-think so..you're gonna come in my hand,"Tony said. He was so close himself, but he wanted Steve to have the pleasure first. He pulled him into another kiss, licking at the blonde's swollen lips.

"Uuahhh...N-need..please, Tony..,"Steve cuts himself off, too embarrassed to voice it.

"What...W-what do you need?"Tony asked. He swiveled his hips at just the right spot, making Steve moan again. 

Steve's eyes are blown wide, his pupils dark. "B....Bite me. Scratch or- just..Ahnn, mark me, please!!" He remembers the slight sting of Tony's bites on his neck and knows that the pain of a possessive bite or uncontrolled nail is exactly what he needs to push him over the edge. 

Tony smiles mischievously, ducking down to suck harshly at his neck. At the same time, he moved his hands from his hips and racked them down the soldier's sides. 

Steve pants for air, too far gone to think of anything beyond _'Tony Tony Tony'_. The Captain nails dig into Tony's back when he's bitten and his head falls to the side to bare his neck more to the brunette. He moans as his orgasm is forced to be longer and stronger by Tony's nails stinging down his muscled sides. "Ohh, ohhhhh, Tonyyy..."The blonde moans as he paints white between them, which is quickly washed away by the water. 

Tony is transfixed as Steve cums. That was...beautiful..A couple more thrusts and he's cumming deep inside of the blonde. "A-ahhh, Steve!!!!"He grabs his shoulders, pulling him into an heated kiss to ride out his orgasm. Steve moans again, kissing Tony more breathlessly now that they were coming down from their highs. he looks debauched, and it's a really good look on him. 

Tony pulls away and takes a slow, deep breath. He grabbed the back of Steve's legs, unwrapping them from around his waist. "Now that,"he mumbles,"was amazing." He pulled his cock out of his ass slowly, taking a step back. 

Steve hummed in agreement, frowning as his legs took on his own weight again, shaking a bit. He reaches to turn off the water, biting his lip at the soreness of his ass. It felt good though, for sure. "Definitely..that wasn't- hopefully that wasn't a one time thing?" Steve assumed Tony would just want this relationship for sex. As much as that hurt Steve, he would just have to deal with it and take what he could get. 

Tony sighed, stepping closer to wrap his arms around the blonde's neck,"Oh no, of course not. I was actually thinking though...," He tilted his head a bit to the side, running a finger down the side of Steve's face, "Why don't we take this back upstairs..."


End file.
